Fated
by WillDoXTNA
Summary: The Green Arrow and The Black Canary were supposed to be together, it was fated. Or was it? Chlollie!
1. Chapter 1

The Green Arrow and The Black Canary were supposed to be together, it was fated. Or was it?

Fated 

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any of the DC comic characters, or any other pre-existing cwtv creation.

Chapter 1

Dinah Lance lay motionless on the balcony of the clock tower. Chloe was sitting next to her with her hands above her heart, the gunshot entry, willing the glow to wake up the still very dead woman. Her hands emanated the glow that indicated the healing process was active but Dinah did not wake, and yet Chloe grew paler with every passing second.

After five minutes Chloe fell lifelessly atop of Dinah's body, the glow slowly encompassing both of them before sputtering out.

"Watchtower! You here? Did Canary check in?" Oliver Queen asked into the now empty apartment.

Dinah had been on a mission with the rest of the boys when suddenly she was gone from both Oliver's sight and Chloe's monitor. Chloe told the boys she would check with Dinah's suit's GPS and get back to them. She hadn't. And now Oliver was franticly yelling into the spacious loft to find a response.

Oliver looked over at the computer and saw that it was still on but not active. After Chloe had told him she would check on Dinah's GPS she too had gone silent. Oliver and the boys were at the end of the mission and didn't think much of it at the time. Now though, was a different story. Usually after a mission was done, Chloe would put on a pot of hot water for tea for Oliver and who ever came back with him before shutting down her watchtower station and leaving the tower for the drive back to Smallville.

Oliver stood at her station and just looked around, there was no water for tea, and her station was still showing video surveillance of the warehouse they had been staking out. He turned his head back towards the kitchen intending on making the water himself when something caught his eye. He walked towards the balcony and almost fell to his knees at the sight.

"Chloe! Chloe wake up! Dinah? You okay?"

Oliver's only response was the breeze rustling papers on the coffee table.

Oliver bent down and gathered Chloe in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He knew how this went. It wasn't the first time Chloe had "died" for one of the League members, so he tucked her in and then went back to check on Dinah. But when he lifted her body she too was lifeless and cold. Oliver shook his head, this had certainly never happened before. If Chloe was "dead" then Dinah should be alive. That was how Chloe's healing power worked. But now, with both women in the same state he was beside himself. 

Oliver carried Dinah to the couch and laid her down. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He bent his head to hers to check for signs of life. No breaths were coming from her. He checked for a pulse and couldn't find one. He was utterly confused. He did the only thing he could think of. He carried her into his Green Arrow containment center, placed her on the steel work bench and covered her with a sheet he grabbed from the closet. He closed the door and called Clark.

"Hey man, didn't you guys have a stake out tonight?" Clark asked as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, about that, are you busy?"

"Why, what's going on?"

"I know it's a bad time, it been nearly midnight, but we've got a situation with-.."

Before he could even finish her say her name Clark was whizzing in. Oliver hung up the phone and pointed towards his room.

"So who died this time?"

"Dinah, but that's the thing Clark, she's still dead, and so is Chloe."

Clark stood between Oliver and bedroom just looking from one to the other.

"What do you mean still dead?"

Oliver clicked the remote that opens his Green Arrow chamber and there in front of both men was the still dead Dinah Lance on the table draped in a green sheet. Clark walked to her and checked her for signs of life just as Oliver had done. He looked up and over his shoulder at Oliver in confusion.

"She's gone; we should call the police or something."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that"

After Oliver called 911 he quickly put his gear back on and carried Dinah's body down to the alley and placed her body next to a trash bin, he hated to do it, but he couldn't risk the cops searching his place when Chloe was in the condition she was in. As he walked back into the loft he saw Clark walk into Oliver's room to check on Chloe, only to come running out seconds later.

"Oliver! Come quick!"

Oliver, having received word that the cops would be there shortly ran to his bedroom to see what had gotten Clark so upset. And see he did. Chloe was still tucked in the bed, but her mouth was open and a burst of light in the shape of circular discs was emanating.

It looked like her healing power's glow was being silently shouted out of her body.

"What the hell is that?"

Oliver looked over to Clark only to find him cowering in the corner, blood dripping from his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the original characters. All else belongs to the CW, Warner bros, DC comics and those other people who actually get to make the real decisions (and get paid for doing so!). I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.

A/N: I would just like to say that I am wowed by the response. I honestly didn't think that I would be so well received. But thanks so so much. I'm like a kid in a candy store when I read the reviews or am aware that someone has added me to their alert list--which is almost as good as a review. I have read almost every Chlollie story on and have been inspired by so many of the stories so I am proud to join all the other Chlollie authors. 

DiscoLemonadeDiva : Your assessment is very close, in fact your review made me think about a few twists I may incorporate into the story later on down the road. Thanks!

This story will be Chlollie, but it may take a while, patience is a virtue, or so they say!

Spoilers, if any are up to the latest aired episode, and will continue to be that way until the completion of the story-whenever that may be.

Fated

Chapter 2

Oliver stood stationary watching Clark bleed for five minutes before shaking his head and going to him. He helped him to stand and walked with him to the couch in the living room. Oliver shut the door to his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut Clark regained his strength and the blood stopped. He looked up at Oliver in astonishment and worry. Oliver stared back at him with the same look.

"What the hell was that?" They both whispered to each other at the same time.

"Perhaps we were too hasty in calling in the cops for Dinah. I'm going to go down there and get her if the cops haven't already."

Oliver donned, for the third time that night his Green Arrow suit and shot down to the alley. Luckily Dinah's body was still there. Oliver looked around, shot an arrow with a grappling hook back up to his balcony and scaled back to his home.

This time he lay her down on the floor and called his contacts at one of his research facilities. He didn't want to risk transporting Dinah anywhere so he insisted the doctor make a house call. This being Oliver Queen who was making the request there would be no refusing. 

Dr. Maureen Drivers was his top employee when it came to all things weird. Thankfully, she had come to him when Lex had contacted her about joining his 33.1 research team. But what Lex didn't know about the brilliant doctor was that she too had been infected by the meteor rocks so there would be no way in hell she was going to dissect humans like lab rats all for the sick pleasure of the bald maniac. He had only read her reports and deemed her good enough for his 'line of work.' For Oliver, she demonstrated. He hoped she could use her ability this time to tell what the in the world was going on.

Oliver and Clark sat down with cups of coffee; they needed the caffeine, and watched some TV while they waited for the doctor to arrive. She was flying in from Topeka where she had been in conference so it would be a while. Two hours later the ding of the elevator startled both men, who had been zoned out, back to reality. 

Oliver stood to welcome the doctor. Clark, being wary of what was going on sat still.

"Maureen, welcome, how was the flight?"

"Oliver, I doubt that you really care how the flight was. What's going on?"

"It's Chloe, well it's also Dinah."

"Okay…"

Dr. Drivers was aware of the JLA, as she was asked to join but as she told Oliver, she was a doctor, ability or not, she was of more use in a lab coat than in a leathery unitard.

She listened to Oliver describe everything that had happened with Chloe and Dinah. When he was finished she walked to the couch and shed all of her clothes.

Clark jumped up and yelped in protest.

"Excuse you? Maybe you could tell us why you're naked!"

"My apologies, I assumed Oliver told you." She cocked her head in Oliver's direction with a smirk.

"What? It's fun to rile people up the first time they see you do your thing. At least it's not Bart this time."

Maureen nodded and walked to Dinah's body. She stood with her feet touching Dinah's boots and closed her eyes.

Clark again began to protest and but Oliver stopped him from speaking.

"She needs to concentrate."

Not knowing what that meant Clark just watched the strikingly beautiful and incredibly naked woman begin to tremble.

She proceeded to lie down atop the body and seemingly fuse into it. After a few moments she was gone.

Clark jumped up from his spot not quite able to keep his words at bay.

"Okay, you're going to explain everything, now!"

"Not yet. After she assesses Chloe we can talk."

"You're going to let some crazy naked lady jump into Chloe?" Clark shook his head; he could hardly believe he was saying what he was saying.

"Please Clark. Maureen knows what she's doing and so do I."

After ten minutes of complete silence Clark threw his hands up in protest.

"This has gone on long enough Oliver, what the fuck is going on!"

It was a rare occasion that Clark Kent, Good Ole Boy, cursed, so Oliver did take notice.

"You're almost as bad as Bart sometimes with your impatience."

"Don't you turn this around on me, tell me what's going on or I will go and find someone who will."

"I'd like to see you try, as only three others know about her, but fine. Go, sit, I'll explain."

"It happened during the last shower. She had been at her home, she lived just outside of Smallville at the time, working outside. When the rocks poured down one exploded and rained down on her. She knew that the rocks caused disturbances within certain people's systems, but at the time thought nothing of it. The next day, when all hell was breaking loose, she was called into the hospital to help with all the casualties, she was an ER doctor at the time, researching medical phenomena on the side. When she went to examine her first patient of the day she noticed that when she went to take their blood pressure her hand transfused with theirs and she could read, so to speak, the patients insides. That's what she does. She goes into the person and sees and reads the nervous system, the blood, the bones, the brain, she reads the body and then assesses from there."

"So then, where is she?"

Just as he asked Maureen slowly reappeared, she crawled out of Dinah's body much like one might imagine a ghost reemerging from a body they had possessed.

"She's gone. Completely dead. Not like Chloe dead, but dead, not coming back dead. But that's not the intriguing part. It seems that she was shot with a meteor and silver coated bullet to the heart. Normally no big deal right? But by the time she was apparently able to get to Chloe both the meteor rock and the silver has separated from the bullet and spread into the blood. I won't know anything for certain until I assess Chloe, but from my first observations, of Dinah, her super sonic vocals, if she were to spontaneously awaken, would have vanished."

"So she's normal now? I mean, she's still dead, but normal?" Clark tried to find the right words to express his curiosity.

Maureen nodded her head and began to walk to the bedroom. She opened the door and peeked inside. Chloe was no longer silently shouting. She was sleeping. Her color had returned and she had turned onto her side and a breathing smoothly.

"This will be harder to do since she is no longer dead, I don't know if she ever was, but I am not used to doing a full body scan on someone who is not aware of my presence or who is not dead or in a coma. Since Chloe does not fit into any of those categories, this may take longer, as I may have to immobilize her sense of recognition when I go in."

"Do what you must." Oliver said as he continued to stare at Chloe.

Clark on the other hand was wary of going in as the last time he did his powers shut down.

"Clark, you can come in while I go in if you like, it's fine."

Clark didn't know how much this Maureen person knew about him, if anything so he stayed where he was on the couch watching through the opened door.

"I'm fine here." He called out.

"Suit yourself. Oliver, will you hold her while I go in?"

"Of course, but why?"

"Just a precautionary measure. It's to keep her connected to the here and now incase I have to shut her system down while I scan."

"Alright, sure." Oliver climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind Chloe so that she was resting on top of him. He ran his hands down her arms and grabbed her hands. He interlocked their fingers and looked to Maureen.

"This okay?"

"Perfect. I don't know how long this will take. So get comfortable."

Oliver nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them moments later Maureen was gone, well not gone, but gone from his sight, and into the body of the women he was holding.

Next chapter won't be out til Sunday night or Monday :) I will also try to make the chapters longer, but it's really not up to me, it's just how the story seems to flow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the original characters. All else belongs to the CW, Warner bros, DC comics and those other people who actually get to make the real decisions (and get paid for doing so!). I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, hopefully the longer chapter will make up for it. With my current schedule I will most likely be updating once a week until May, and then hopefully it will be more frequent.

A/N 2: I know I am taking liberties with references to the usages of Kryptonite, but please just try to go with it..everything will be explained in due time. thanks!

Fated

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe could tell something was wrong. She felt oddly groggy but at the same time, strangely awake, which was weird because she was sure she died saving Dinah from the glowing bullet wound. Death recovery was at least a day's process, she was certain it had not been a day yet.

The whole experience had been strange once she thought about it. It was unlike any other "saving" she'd done in the past. The wound was all wrong. Sure it was a bullet wound, she knew because she had seen more than her fair share, but there was something so unidentifiable about it at the same time. There had been an opening in the skin above Dinah's heart. But there was no blood, anywhere. And what was stranger was that she could see the bullet lodged in the breast bone and also feel the bullet as well, or at least she thought she felt it, she wasn't to sure about anything right now.

Chloe suddenly felt as thought someone was touching her. It was the strangest of feelings.

"Hello? Can someone hear me?"

Chloe got nothing in return; she did however feel as though someone was near to her as she could have sworn she heard a low register humming near her ear.

Inside her mind Chloe tried to assesses the situation but didn't know where to start.

"Chloe, can you hear me?"

Chloe's voice trembled.

"Maureen? What's going on, why are you here?"

"I need you stay calm so I can work through you okay? I didn't expect you to be lucid so soon after."

"Yeah, well neither did I. Why are you here, I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but this ain't my first rodeo."

"True, but there are special circumstances here, so just, relax as best you can, I should be done soon."

"Yeah, relax; sure, I can do that." Chloe snorted in response but tried to close her mental eyes and go back to a place before her body was invaded by the good doctor.

Two hours later Maureen emerged from Chloe's still still form. She found that Oliver had fallen asleep; his arms in a hugging formation around Chloe while still holding her hands. Maureen grabbed her clothes which were sitting on the bed and got dressed. She didn't want to wake Oliver too suddenly lest he jostle Chloe, and she needed all the rest she could muster.

Maureen walked into the main area of the loft and found Clark sprawled out on the couch the remote to the TV just inches from slipping from his hand. She didn't know what to do so she went to the kitchen to make some coffee for when the men woke up. It was going to be a long night.

Just as Maureen was about to pour herself a cup she felt the air in the apartment change. She looked up to see that Bart had sped in and was now looking contemplative looking at the sleeping farm boy on the couch. He looked up when he heard the rustle in the kitchen.

"Mo, baby, waz up?"

"Bart. What are you doing here? Isn't it way past your bed time?"

"Ha ha. We didn't hear back from the boss man about Chloelicious or Big Bird, so they sent me to see what's going on. But all I see is what looks like a girl's slumber party gone awry."

"Yes well, I see you didn't round the couch to see the woman on the floor." Maureen talked about Dinah so casually that it perturbed Bart when he did peer over the couch to see Dinah's lifeless body wrapped in a sheet on the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you after I've told Oliver."

"Boss Man knows about this? Where is he?"

Just then his cell rang. It was Oliver calling.

"Where you at, and why is Dinah sleeping on your floor."

"Listen, she's not sleeping, she's dead. I'm the bedroom. DO NOT come in here. I will come out in a bit. Call the other guys and tell them to get here as soon as they can."

"Uh, yah, okay."

"I'm gonna go get the guys, faster than calling, I'll be back." His voice was so small and meek that at that moment Maureen actually thought he was the lost little boy the team always teased him about being.

Twenty minutes later AC and Victor and an extremely out of breath Bart were standing in the loft unsure of how to proceed.

Back in the bedroom Oliver slowly shifted out from behind Chloe. He made sure she was tucked in, ran a hand down her now flushed cheeks and walked out to join the rest of the team. As soon as she was sure the door was securely closed he crossed to the rest of the team and Maureen. Everyone had a mug of coffee in front of them and was now sitting around the dining table looking up and him expectantly.

"Hey now, don't look at me like that. I'm as clueless as you all."

Oliver sat down and motioned for Maureen to begin.

"I don't know how Dinah came to have been shot, thought I'm sure you guys will find out somehow. That however is a moot point right now. She is dead. Yes it is sad, but for Chloe's sake I think we should move past that right now. Agreed?"

They all nodded their head, despite that the dead body was a mere 10 feet from where they were all gathered.

"Okay. It seems that Dinah was shot with a meteor rock infused bullet. From what I could see it wasn't just the usual green. There were traces of red and gold as well. Along with silver casing this caused her abilities to explode and leak from her body when she came in contact with Chloe.

When Chloe touched her the meteor rocks activated thus killing Dinah as soon as they exploded from within the bullet's shell. Chloe in turn received not only the initial injury but the power of the explosion as well. From what I could assess from within Chloe, she now possesses Dinah's abilities. She may not be aware of them yet, but they are withint her system. It also seems that this was not the first time she has come in contact with this particular combination of metoer rocks as she also seems have more than just her healing, and now the canary cry within her. Who else has she healed?"

Oliver was the first to answer.

"All of us. Most of us. Victor has yet to be wounded in a way Chloe could help. Why?"

"I need to know when the first time she came in contact with this combination was to determine when her abilities enhanced. This mission you were on tonight, was it new information?"

"No, not exactly, it was a shipment Lex had ordered in to a warehouse. We were watching to see if in fact the transport was like the last time. It was about two months ago, I was on duty patrolling and came across a shipment transfer down near Lex's offices. I ended up fighting the driver and a couple of the henchmen. Upon receiving one of my arrows one of them landed on one of the boxes. And whatever was inside broke open and splashed all of us. They ran off and I, thinking that I had intercepted a 33.1 shipment called the boys down and we got rid of all the boxes. It must have still been on my suit when I got back. Some must have transferred to her skin when she was helping me to clean it."

"Yes, that makes sense. In the past few months who has she saved?"

Clark, AC, Bart and Oliver all raised their hands and lowered their heads.

"From certain death I mean?"

Clark, AC, and Bart's hands remained up.

"Perhaps you should look into investing in Kevlar. Anyway. Where was I? Oh yes. Since coming into contact with the 3 rock mixture everyone she has saved from death has given her some of their abilities. She may not be aware of them. But she does possess something from each of you. And now she has the Cry as well. She may never tap into these powers, or maybe she has but has said it's been a fluke. But Dinah's has possessed her so fully that when she wakes up she will show physical and mental signs of what has happened. Also, her vocals will be off. She won't know the control of her own voice."

"So what, is she like not Chloelicious anymore?" Bart asked.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that her abilities have grown, though involuntarily, and she now possesses more than she should. It will be a long and winding road to get her life back to where it was before Dinah died. She will need almost constant supervision. Because of these new powers, all of her other newly acquired abilities may surface all of a sudden scaring and scarring her. Understand?"

The four men nodded in agreement.

"She can stay here. It's the safest of all of our homes. Yes, I realize you can keep her safe Clark, or try at least, but given what happened last time you were in a room with her I would venture a guess that you don't want that to happen again until we know what's going on."

"I understand. About that, why did that happen?"

Clark looked to Maureen for an answer.

"It seemed that what she was shouting out wasn't anything vocal but a burst of the meteor concoction. And yes, I know about your weakness Clark, so it would have made sense that it would have messed with your system. I can take a look inside if you like, to make sure all is working as it should."

"No, no, that's fine. I'll let you know if something's off. Chlo will stay here." Clark managed to stutter out, while lowering his head in embarrassment.

Oliver stood up then, and walked with Maureen to the elevator.

In hushed tones he turned to her.

"Thank you. Will you be alright with Dinah's body by yourself?"

"Just help me get her to my car and I will be fine."

"Of course. Thanks again. I will call you in the morning."

"Not too early please. I'm gonna need at least a good ten hours after this escapade."

Oliver smiled at her as they descended down to the parking garage. He gently placed Dinah's body in the backseat and covered her completely. He watched in sadness as Maureen drove away. As soon as the car was out of the garage Oliver made his way back to the penthouse.

What he saw as he opened the door made him stop in his tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did though, then maybe the show would be a bit more exciting

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did though, then maybe the show would be a bit more exciting.

A/N: I know that this story is a bit far fetched so far, but it will be Chlollie, there will be romance, I promise. Anyway. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others. I seemed to be on a roll. The real meat of the story begins here. Enjoy.

A special thanks to:

Chapter 4

10 minutes prior-(a.k.a as soon as the doors to the elevator shut behind Oliver and Maureen).

Chloe opened eyes very slowly. She still wasn't certain if this time was real or if she was still inside of her own head. She turned her head from side to side, expecting to see someone there, she was certain someone had been there earlier. But no one was there. She slowly sat up and stretched. She pulled back the covers that were draped ever so carefully atop her body. As soon as her feet touched the floor time seemed to stand still. It was like a real life slow motion situation. She stood up and walked to kitchen for something to eat and perhaps a gallon of coffee.

As she walked into the small kitchen area the guys, who had been getting ready to leave stopped what they were doing and just stared in wonderment. Chloe was going about what would seem to be a normal routine, only her level of activity had increased; exponentially. She was super speeding instead of the slow walk that she thought was doing. To Chloe everything was normal (well as normal as normal could be given her recent activities), to the four guys standing in the middle of the loft it was painful to watch her go back and forth between the counter and the cabinets and back at record speed. Even Clark and Bart who were used to the speed were not used to watching something so profound.

This is what Oliver walked in on when he returned from the garage. Bart, AC, Clark and Victor had each pulled up a chair near the couch and were just watching Chloe speed about the kitchen.

"Guys… What is she doing?"

"Making coffee?" Bart ventured a guess.

"Yes, I get that, but look at her."

"We have been." All four answered together.

Oliver slowly walked to the edge of the kitchen. He turned to look back at the guys who just shrugged. He turned his attention back to the speeding blonde and took a few more steps forward. He didn't want to startle her; he didn't know how she was absorbing the new speed.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked timidly.

When he received no reply he tried a little louder.

"CHLOE!"

She stopped in mid pour. She looked up at him and smiled to him and then to the guys.

"I usually need coffee when I get up, you guys know – ."

She stopped mid sentence. Oliver had covered his ear, as had the others. Through Clark was struggling. He had covered his ears but was also curled up on the floor shaking.

"Clark? What's wrong?"

"Stop talking. Chloe. Please." Clark managed to shout out before closing his eyes and passing out.

She stopped. She put down the coffee pot and "walked" over to where Clark lay on the floor. Just as she was about to lay her hand on his shoulder bart zipped over and whisked her back to the kitchen.

She slapped his arm, hard.

"W- ."

Before she could finish her sentence Bart has slapped his hand over her mouth. Now she was outraged. Just as she was about to elbow him in the gut Oliver cleared his throat.

"Chloe, please. Don't speak, or move for that matter. A lot has happened tonight and until we tell you everything please, do us a favor and don't speak or walk around. Okay?"

Bart lowered his hand as Chloe nodded. She definitely didn't understand, but she knew something was wrong, and wrong with her. She understood by the tone of Oliver's voice that she should probably do as she was asked. She turned back to Bart, who was still standing precariously close to her and glared at him.

He back away from her and walked back to the couch.

"Vic, take Clark into the bedroom and make sure he's stopped bleeding, okay?" Oliver asked without looking away from Chloe. Chloe's eyes were downcast. Oliver let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, though it came out as a very loud sigh.

Chloe looked back up and looked to Oliver for instruction. He smiled at her lightly. He walked to her and hugged her. She stayed stiff. She didn't know if she could or should move. Oliver took her arms in his and placed them around his waist. He then returned his arms to where they were around her body. She sighed and began to softly cry. He tightened his grip and picked her up. He carried her to the couch and sat down with her, cradling her as she cried into his shoulder and neck.

AC and Bart looked on uncomfortably, neither knowing what to do, where to go, or what to say, if anything.

Victor and Clark walked back from the bedroom ten minutes after going in there.

Oliver looked over to them.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, is she?" Clark motioned to the now sleeping Chloe in Oliver's lap.

"She will be. Vic, can you bring up video from Dinah's mask cam from tonight on the computer?"

"Yeah, sure. You sure you wanna do this now?"

"Want to? No, need to? Yes."

Clark cleared his throat as Victor walked to Chloe's station.

"I'm gonna get going. I think it would be best given the situation. Call me when she wakes up if there is a change, okay?"

"Of course." Answered Oliver shortly.

"AC, go get the mugs of coffee, Bart do whatever it is you need to do to be able to sit still for a couple hours okay?"

"Sure boss, anyone want anything from the tropics while I'm out?"

"Just go!"

And with that he was gone.

"Okay, I've hooked the video feed into the TV, we can start whenever Bart gets back."

"Start without him. I'm going to go put Chloe back into bed. Fill me in when I get back."

Oliver gathered Chloe in his arms and rose from the couch. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He tucked Chloe back into bed and sat next to her for a while.

Meanwhile…

The screen filled with the sight of pavement. Dinah turned her head to look at Oliver who was standing next to her.

"You ready for this?"

"It's not my first mission Ollie, I know what I'm doing."

"I know, just checking."

They kept walking until they reached their hide out for the start of the evening. Oliver had taken the lead and now most of the screen was covered in green leather.

"Ollie, we gotta talk."

Oliver swung his head back towards Dinah.

"Tower, what's our status. Sure, okay. Talk about what? And please remember not to call me that out here."

"Right sorry. Arrow, we never talked about that night, and now well, we need to."

"That night Canary, was a one time thing. I was upset, and drunk, and you were there, surely you know that. I don't know why you would want to relive it."

"No, I suppose I don't want to relive it, but now we both will always have to."

"What are you talking about? Aqua, what's your ETA? Okay. Let's go, the guards have arrived, we gotta go around back to meet the guys."

Oliver jogged towards the building, expecting Dinah to follow suit.

"Arrow! I'm-."

Suddenly the screen went sideways. Dinah had fallen down. Oliver was already so far ahead of her. She struggled to get up but found that her legs were numb. Suddenly all of her was numb. Then just as quickly the numbness was gone. She got back onto her feet and started to walk towards where the rest of the group would be. Dinah looked down. She raised her hand and the screen showed a bloody hand.

"Great just great. What the fuck happened? Oh well that's nice, a bullet wound? I didn't even hear a shot fired. Fuck this. Canary to Tower. Canary to Tower! Damn it! If I die before I tell Ollie about the baby…What the hell is happening?"

Dinah turned around and walked back towards her vehicle.

Again she began to mutter to herself.

"I bet Luthor is behind this. I switched sides and he finally found a way to best me. But that still doesn't explain the silent bullet. Well, whatever. The little pixie will heal me and then we can get back to kicking some Luthor ass. Then maybe I can get that damn Green Arrow to actually talk about what happened that night. Ha! Like that seems likely."

Dinah got on her bike and sped off.

The screen shows the streets of Metropolis whizzing by. She parked the bike about a block away from the Clock Tower and then, with great difficulty due to the bleeding, leaped from building to building until she reached Oliver's balcony. Once there she fell to her knees and laid on the cool surface.

The video then shows Chloe rushing out and over to Dinah. She takes the mask off and flings it into the apt thus ending the feed.

"Well that was…" AC stared in shock at the now blackened screen.

"Yeah, wow."

"Yeah wow what? What did I miss?" Bart seemed to appear out of nowhere just as the video faded to black.

Victor turned around to face him, Bart had gone straight to the fridge.

"Nothing much, we didn't see anyone or anything shoot her."

"So what happened, something must have happened, AC is opening and closing his mouth like he actually is a fish."

"There was just something on the tape that, well, we probably weren't supposed to know."

"What? What was it?"

"Well, Dinah. You see, Ollie and Dinah…" AC drifted off hoping Bart would just get it, though he wasn't known for catching on quickly before.

"Dinah and Ollie what?"

"Yeah, Dinah and Ollie what?" This time Oliver's voice resounded.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Victor turned to AC and then back to Oliver.

"Okay then. What did the video show?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. There was no gun shot. She just seemed to look down and discovered she had been shot. She was talking to herself a whole lot. Mentions Lex getting the best of her. But nothing else important."

"I'll watch it later and look for clues or something."

"I promise you Boss, it'd be a waste of time, there's nothing there." Victor said a little too insistently.

"What's on there that you don't want me to see?"

"Seriously Boss, I just don't want you to obsess over something that's not there when we have larger issues at hand."

Oliver cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay I'm beat. Chloe is sleeping and I think we all need to too. Feel free to stay here. Take the couch, guest rooms whatever." He waved his arms in the directions of each of these places.

"I'll be in the study off my bedroom. And no Bart, you cannot sleep in my room. Go, disperse, sleep."

The boys went to where they would be sleeping with minimal bickering.

Oliver walked tiredly back to his bedroom. Just as he approached he saw a golden glow emanate from under the door.

"Christ, what now?"

Oliver walked in to find Chloe on her knees on top of the bed. She was crying and hugging herself.

"Chloe? Chlo, what's wrong."

Chloe pointed to a piece of paper sitting next to her. Oliver picked it and read it. He looked back to Chloe and then promptly fainted.

The note fluttered to the floor.

I think Dinah was pregnant. I think I am too.


End file.
